Toothless and Mistletoe
by FloraIrmaTylee
Summary: Rotbtd, Modern AU. Hiccup's boyfriend/roommate Jack Frost is always annoyingly pestering- but today is December 23rd, and there's a good reason for that. Jack's playing Santa for the day, and Hiccup gets an unexpected gift. One-shot. Merry Christmas, pianodragon!


**Merry Christmas to pianodragon, the person who got me as their tumblr Secret Santa! I'm so sorry my gift doesn't seem adequate enough, because this is my first time writing Hijack. And it's pretty short. And I don't write much slash- this is my first time. I'm more of a Frozen Lanterns girl rather than Frostcup, but hey, it's a very popular ship and it's what they like so... **

* * *

Cold fingers pressed themselves into Hiccup's back. The even colder breath blowing down his neck made the owner of the cold very obvious.

"Hiccup," Jack Frost whispered huskily. "Come to the living room." Hiccup had been concentrating on the book in front of him, an essay due for his latest college class in another week. And if his pestering, annoying boyfriend would quit interrupting him, he might actually get it done.

"Jack, I've told you before, if this is another one of your pranks-"

"C'mon, last time wasn't that bad," Jack's arm wrapped around Hiccup's waist, and he pressed his head into Hiccup's neck. Hiccup resisted the urge to shiver.

"Y-you dumped a bucket of ice water on my head," Hiccup said, pushing Jack away with his hand, lightly pushing on the older boy's jaw.

"In my defense-" Jack laid his head back into Hiccup's neck and placed a light kiss on his chin. "That was meant for Merida." Merida, one of their roommates in the apartment they lived in, had an ongoing feud with Jack most of the time.

"It's almost Christmas," Hiccup tried to pretend the kiss didn't affect him, but was sure he was blushing hard. "Can't the two of you get along?"

"With that frizzball?" Jack chuckled, the vibrations making Hiccup get even more flustered than before. "Highly unlikely."

"Jack, please, I need to finish this up," Hiccup said.

"And I'm asking for two minutes. Come on. Rapunzel and Merida are waiting inside the living room too," Jack said. Rapunzel and Merida were their roommates in the coed dorm, two girls that pestered the hell out of both Jack and Hiccup. Rapunzel, a perky blond, was always doing something crazy with Jack while Merida was doing something to always annoy Hiccup about his relationship with Jack.

"Two and nothing more," Hiccup finally looked up at Jack. Jack's smile practically split his face, grabbing Hiccup's arm and dragging him out of the room.

Blinking like a mole in the sunlight, Hiccup emerged to a brightly lit room where Rapunzel and Merida had settled down cozily with mugs of hot chocolate in hideous Christmas sweaters.

"Wha-?" Hiccup began. Rapunzel stood up eagerly from the couch, and thrust a mug of chocolate into Hiccup's hands.

"Jack brought a surprise!" she said happily. "But it took him forever to get you out of the room, yesh. Me and Merida have been waiting."

"What were ye two doin'?" Merida's impish smile implied something far too suggestive for Hiccup's liking.

"Shut up, you evil human being," Hiccup groaned, staring down into his mug. With a few marshmallows and poorly placed whipped cream, it still looked appetizing. Hiccup took a careful sip and scorched his tongue. "It's hot!"

"No shit, Sherlock," Jack said, busy inside the downstairs closet, his backside sticking out. "Rapunzel, come 'ere for a sec?" Rapunzel walked next to her friend, also burying herself in the abyss they called the closet.

"Ye lost the surprise in the closet?" Merida rolled her blue eyes obnoxiously, sipping her hot chocolate like the hotness didn't faze her. Which it probably didn't. Hiccup admired the way her eyes glared towards Jack and Rapunzel sharply.

"Lost it in your junk," Jack shot back. "Look. I found the fucking jacket you thought I stole last week."

"Ah needed that a long time ago!" Merida shot forward to grab the leather bundle Jack tossed behind him.

"There's the bag!" Rapunzel piped up, pulling something out with him. A large red sack tied together with a gold bow was yanked out of their useless junk, falling with a flop.

"Ho-ho-ho," Jack said cheerfully. "I'm Santa Claus this year."

"Yer the only ho ah see," Merida rolled her eyes, setting down her mug. "What is that?"

"Patience, Redhead, I brought presents," Jack untied the sack tantalizingly.

"Really?" Rapunzel clapped eagerly.

"Here's one for Punzie," Jack tossed a wrapped package at Rapunzel. "Open it up."

Rapunzel examined the box, a flat package covered in candy-cane-covered paper. Tape was sloppily slapped onto where the paper met. Still, Rapunzel looked at it as if it were gold.

Tearing off the coverings, she unveiled a white box. Taking off the top, she squealed at the sight inside.

"Jack!" Rapunzel pulled out a set of watercolors. The expensive ones she'd been dreaming about all month. "How did you-?"

"Lucky guess- or the way you painted all over the bathroom walls," Jack said.

"And a new sketchbook- Jack, you shouldn't have," Rapunzel hugged her presents to her chest. Then, setting them down on the couch, she gave her friend a hug. "Thank you!"

"Merida next," Jack had a lopsided grin on his face as he reached inside the sack. He handed her a box wrapped in green-and-red-stripes, also with a poor wrapping job.

Merida took it gingerly. "Is there a bomb in here or somethin'?" she asked suspiciously. "Ah already know ye, Frost."

"It's just a present- it's like you don't trust me or something," Jack smiled.

"Ah don't," Merida tore off the paper quickly, revealing a white box like Rapunzel's. Uncovering it, she peered in as if expecting an assault. Instead, she pulled out a teddy bear, a CD, and a gift card.

"That's the cutest thing ah've ever seen-" Merida hugged the black bear to her chest softly, and then looked at the rest. "A gift card tae _Hot Topic_- and the latest _Pierce the Veil_ album?"

"See?" Jack splayed his hands out. "I can be nice."

"Er- thank ye, Jack," Merida said quietly, obviously not expecting this as she marveled at her gifts.

"What, no hug?" Jack asked innocently.

"Don't push yer luck, Frost," Merida's glare was back, and Jack chuckled.

"And now for Hiccup-" Jack rifled through the sack. Taking out a simple envelope, he handed it to his boyfriend. "Here."

Unlike the girls' presents, it wasn't decorated. It was plain white and had Hiccup sprawled across the top. Rapunzel and Merida leaned towards him, waiting.

Hiccup tore the envelope open, and took out a certificate.

"What does it say?" Rapunzel was practically tearing her long blonde locks out.

"As of December 23rd, Hiccup Haddock is the proud owner of Toothless." Hiccup stated, and stared down at the paper. The picture of a black kitten stared back- the exact same kitten Hiccup had seen in the shelter a few weeks back.

"Toothless?" Merida questioned, perplexed. "Someone explain that-"

"I know you loved him when you first set eyes on that cat," Jack said slowly. Hiccup looked up from the paper, at a loss for words. "But your dad wouldn't like you having a cat- so I got him as a gift to you. The lady at the shelter said that whenever you volunteered, you always went to the same black cat- and that you'd given it a name, Toothless. I know it's nothing flashy, but..."

Hiccup looked up at Jack, swearing he wasn't about to break down in front of them all.

"Awww!" Rapunzel cooed, clasping her hands together. "That's so sweet."

"Ewww," was Merida's response. "Are ye goin' tae kiss 'im? Please don't."

"Merida!" Rapunzel scolded. "You're ruining the mood."

"Ah don't do that!" Merida defended herself.

"Hiccup?" Jack asked. "Is it- okay?" Hiccup swallowed hard, and hugged Jack with the force of a returning war hero, catching his boyfriend off guard.

"I love it," Hiccup whispered into his ear. "I love- you." He could feel the way Jack's smile grew and how his grip tightened.

"I love you too," Jack mumbled back, out of the earshot of the other two. Hiccup pulled back, matching Jack's smile with his own wide grin.

"When can we pick him up?" he asked, looking back down at his paper.

"Next week, Toothless is all yours," Jack said. "I'm sorry I didn't get you anything else- you were the hardest to shop for-"

"You did get him something else!" Rapunzel thrust herself between her friends.

"Rapunzel, I didn't-"

"This!" Rapunzel shoved a branch of mistletoe above their heads. Hiccup was blushing again. Jack groaned, his blue eyes shifting towards the mistletoe.

"Rapunzel," he began, but Rapunzel just shook the plant impatiently.

"I didn't buy mistletoe for nothing," she said. "Consider this a much needed shove. And my first Christmas present."

"We don't have to kiss," Jack told Hiccup, taking his boyfriend's hand, but Rapunzel elbowed Jack.

"Wrong answer," she said.

"Go on Frost," Merida said, and began the worst Jamaican accent any of them had ever heard. "Kiss da girl."

"God, Merida, no!" Hiccup groaned.

"_My oh my, look's like the boy's too shy, ain't gonna kiss da girl_," Merida continued serenading them horridly, her grin catching onto Rapunzel.

"_Go on and kiss the girl_!" Rapunzel joined in, her pleasant singing voice doing much less damage than Merida, shaking the mistletoe still.

Jack shook his head, and swopped in, kissing Hiccup hard. Rapunzel clapped, dropping the plant next to them.

"Gross PDA everywhere," Merida groaned.

"Oh, Merida, come on, it's so sweet," Rapunzel smiled.

"That's cuz you and yer boyfriend suck face in front of me all the time," Merida snapped.

"_We do not_!"

Jack pulled away from Hiccup's lips, his cold breath lingering.

"Sorry," he said simply, pocketing his hands. Hiccup was ground to the floor, his eyes locked with Jack's happily.

"Don't be," Hiccup said simply, and pulled Jack in for another kiss. They clasped hands, their fingers intertwining, lips locked in a sign of love. Hiccup's only thoughts were on how much he was glad Jack was a persistent force.


End file.
